tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anisette Gale
Origin Anisette began living on her own at the age of eighteen after receiving a scholarship to an art college. She's been out of her home for a year in a relatively crowded and urban area where things weren't always entirely safe, but she managed to survive for the most part. She was very brave and always lived riskily for the sake of actually enjoying her life. In her spare time, Anisette would often take trips to a beach a few miles away and sketch the sea and the clouds or even go swimming and refresh herself. She even went when there were storms because to her, they were beautiful and one of the best things to be around. When aliens began to invade the Earth and spread their parasites around, many people began to hide in fear. Many tried to fight them off, but they proved too powerful for any weapon or natural force. As long as the humans stayed out of sight, they were comletely safe from these creatures. And yet, despite this danger, quite a few people kept living their lives and refused to hide because of these creatures. Anisette was one of them. She continued to go out at night to the beach and do as she always did. On one night, she went out for a swim during a storm, and found herself face to face with an alien creature, swimming around with her underwater. It began to attack her, and before Anisette could escape, she was pushed farther and farther into the ocean and began to drown. She could not escape the water or the creature around her, and she found herself sinking and being consumed by the waves. Anisette closed her eyes, knowing that she was going to die. However, a bright light appeared before h er, unlike any that she had ever seen. It called to her, invited her to embrace it, and so she did. After a brief moment, Anisette was able to survive under the water, and so she swam quickly towards the shore. The creature from before spotted her and began to chase her, but before it could catch her, Anisette summoned a power that she hadn't had in her before, and transformed into a Mew. With her newfound power, she defeated the creature and was safe. Anisette was shocked after she realized what had happened, but she decided to put her powers to good use. She decided to eliminate all of the creatures that the aliens were spreading about until none were left and the world was safe, and from then on, she became known as Mew Aural Frisk. Personality and Interests Anisette is a no-nonsense, tough young lady. She knows what she wants and how to get it and she doesn't let anyone get in her way. However, Anisette is also very compassionate, loyal and kind when she need be, and while she displays a rough nature, she still enjoys being generally feminine. She has a tendency to push people away with her attitude sometimes, but to those who she doesn't scare off, she treats well. Anisette is an artist who takes influence from her music and the world around her. She enjoys various genres of music and has a particular taste for abstract art and lanscapes. She has a small group of friends although she mostly likes to keep to herself and as such doesn't see them often. Powers and Weapons Mew Aural Frisk has been infused with a Fraser's Dolphin, and her abilities include water, sound and all of their related elements. Her weapons are the Resonating Rings, and she uses them to create sound and control water to use against her enemy. She attacks with Ribbon Sonorous Storm, which creates a symphony of sea and resonance that harms the enemy and briefly impairs their balance, vision and sense of direction. Mew Aural Frisk can also stay underwater without needing to breathe, which makes fighting the Chimera Anima hiding there much easier. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Annika's Pages Category:Mews with Aquatic Mammal Genes Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Black Mews